


Wet Dream

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Resident Evil Outbreak [16]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dream Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jim had a wet dream, Alyssa tries to make it come true. One-shot; Alyssa/Jim</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Dream

**September 27, 1998**

**Raccoon City, USA**

It was nightfall in Raccoon City. Zombies can be hear miles away. The survivors had stop at a apartment to rest for the night. 

"All right. We need to stop here for the night." Alyssa said. "We'll spilt up and find rooms that have no zombies in it so we can sleep."

"I volunteer to go with Cindy." George said. 

"I go with Yoko. Don't want her to be scared." David said. 

"Wait! You means I got to sleep with Mark?!" Kevin whined. 

"Yes. If you remember nothing else remember I told you to remember. Just a little advice." She said. 

"Fine! I accept it, but I won't like it!" He said. 

"Well, that leaves me with Jim. Better hope he doesn't bother me." Alyssa said. 

"I heard that!" Jim said. 

"Anyway. We will all meet at 8:00 AM in the morning. Be prepared if you find a weapon in there." She said, then walks to the elevator with Jim. She pressed the button 8 and it took them there. She went to her own apartment, which was room 14. Once there, she decided to take a quick shower so she wouldn't smell like crap. 

As she did that, Jim was exploring the living room. She had a taste of the color red and almost everything is red. 

She then came out of the bathroom wearing a silky red nightie. She wasn't wearing panties or anything inside that red nightie. But Jim didn't notice that because he can get horny real quick. 

"Hey Alyssa...are you wearing anything under-" However, he got interrupted.

"What are you? Trying to fuck me?!" 

"....No."

"Then shut your mouth." She said. Then she went to the bedroom and laided on the bed. Jim did the same thing except he held on into her. He then fall asleep. 

As she watched him sleep, she began to get sleepy. She then fell asleep with peace. 

_"Oh! Ah!"_

_He leaned down and kissed her underneath her as the speed of his thrusts increased. Jim's instinct had taken over, and he was pounding into Alyssa as hard as he could. He could feel himself getting closer and closer to the brink._

_"Ahhh Alyssa! I'm gonna cum!"_

_"Go ahead! I want it all!"_

_Jim was happy to oblige as he reached his orgasm._

_"Ahhhhh!"_

_He shot his load deep within his partner._

_"Ohhhhhh!"_

He awoke from his dream in shock. He couldn't believe he had just dreamt about fucking Alyssa. 

The dream had given him a erection. His dream had been a wet dream and he had unloaded himself all over the bed. 

"Damn! I have a dream!" He yelled. 

"About what?" She asked, noticing how wet the bed was. 

"A wet dream."

She couldn't believe it. He dreamt about fucking her! 

"Well...how about you make your dream come true?"

"You-u will?! I so nervous about this." Jim said, looking at her. The semen also landed on her nightie, which was wet.

"Well, I give you a start. I'm not wearing anything inside my nightie." Alyssa said, laying on the bed and showing her already wet pussy to Jim, which he got horny even more.

"Damn. You have a nice pussy."

"You will lick my pussy. Now get on the bed!"

He nodded and got on the bed. Then Alyssa jumped on the bed, forcing her cunt into his mouth. His tip of his tongue touched her pussy. It tasted like strawberries and she had a like of strawberries. He licked her pussy up and down. Alyssa sighed in relief. 

Grinding up against his mouth, she took short, frenzied breaths. She huddled and puffed, trying to keep herself from cumming. 

"Yeah, you like that, don't you?"

An hour then passed. She was almost relieved. Just a few more strokes and she can cum. 

"Oh shit! I'm cumming!" 

She whined, then grunted, then stopped grinding against his mouth. Alyssa held her breath, then let out a deep sigh. She was having her first orgasm in years. She spread her dripping cunt open and squirted on Jim's mouth. He swallowed her cum down. 

"Ahhhhhhh! Now that was relaxing. Now fuck me, Jim." Alyssa said. 

He flipped her over and kissed her on the lips, causing her to taste herself on his lips. She never knew she tasted so good. 

After they broke the kiss, she pulled his pants down, revealing a 10-inch cock. 

"You are big..." She said. 

"Go ahead....lick it..." He said. 

Before she can do that, she pulled her nightie off, revealing a perfect body. Slowly, Alyssa put his cock into her mouth. In and out, she satisfied every taste of black cock.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh, shit...." Jim moaned. His cock was getting licked by her tongue. She even deepthroat it and he could tell she's good at it. 

"MMMMMMMMMmmmmmmMMMMMM...." She muffled as she was licking and sucking his cock. However...something was about to burst inside him like crazy. 

"Ohhhhh...shit....I'm cumming....I'm cumming...!" Jim shouted as he released his load. His cock blew up large masses of cum and it landed on her mouth. His cum tasted like chocolate, her second favorite food. 

After that, she got on the bed and spread her legs. She started tapping her clit just to tease him. 

"Come on...put your big cock in me..." Alyssa whispered erotically, begging to have Jim inside her. 

And he did, he slowly inserted his cock inside her pussy, feeling the hot sensation that came through them. 

"Oh, yes...! Oh, I love it...." Alyssa said with a soft sensuous tone. 

Jim had started thrusting in and out of her. He went slow at first to feel the hotness inside her. 

"Are you really that slow?! Fuck me harder!"

He agreed at her comment and went harder and faster. He even rubbed her clit with his right hand. 

"Yes! Yes! Oh, I love it! I love it all!" She yelled. 

"You want to ride on me...?" He asked her. 

"Hell yeah! I love to!" She answered. 

He turned Alyssa over and started rocking her hips, acting like a mechanical bull. 

"Oh, god....OH, GOD....!" She moaned as her brilliant breasts swayed to the movement. 

Jim relaxed and felt the pressure coming through his body. His cock impaled Alyssa's glorious pink pussy. 

"Oh, shit...I'm think I'm..." Jim said, as he was looking like he was about to cum. 

"No, not yet...." Alyssa said quietly, stopping him. "Please fuck my ass..."

With those words..,.she bent down doggie style. 

Jim slowly took his cock and was pushing inside her pussy. 

He grabbed her smooth hips and pressed on gently back and forth. He soon let out a moan. 

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

"Oh, shit...harder...fuck me harder...!" Alyssa screamed in pleasure, as Jim increased his speed like a Ferrari going over the speed limit. That send Alyssa overboard, as she came. Clear liquid was flowing out of her like a water fountain. 

"Oh, god....I'm gonna cum, Alyssa!" He screamed. 

"Cum inside me! Cum all over me! OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alyssa moaned and screamed with one final thrust...

...His load blew all over inside her. His cum were hot and steamy.

And then...he pulled out his cock and shot massive streams all over Alyssa's face. Not to mention that some of it landed on her hair too. 

After all of this was over....Jim and Alyssa both collapsed in bed and held each other in embrace. 

"That was amazing....I never been fucked with a huge cock before...I love you...." Alyssa said as her head rested along his chest. 

"I love you too." He said back, holding her. 

The two fell asleep peacefully....

It's goes to show that dreams can come true, even wet dreams.....

 


End file.
